Si las mujeres hubieran dirijido la Tierra Media
by Elanta
Summary: El título habla por sí sólo. Este fic ha sido traducido del inglés por Zimraphel para elfenomeno.com así que no sé de quien es es original :P


  
SI LAS MUJERES HUBIERAN DIRIGIDO LA TIERRA MEDIA  
Traducción al castellano por: Zimraphel   
(Nota del autor: Técnicamente, Arwen y Luthien no deberían estar en las Estancias de Mandos, pero por el sentido del relato las he incluido)  
N. de A: Este fic no me pertenece, lo tradujo Zimraphel para elfenomeno.com y pensé ponerlo por aquí unos días para que podáis leerlo porque no tiene desperdicio.  
  
-Bueno, te digo una cosa- Nerdanel arqueó las delicadas cejas y extendió una voluminosa túnica sobre su regazo, cogiendo entre el pulgar y el índice la manga desgarrada- Si Fëanor hubiera hecho imitaciones de los Silmarills como yo le dije, en vez de andar ostentando los verdaderos en cada fiesta a la que iba (Que Eru me ayude, que vergonzoso...)entonces nada de esta historia habría tenido lugar, para empezar. "Oh, por supuesto que estarán seguros en la cámara acorzada de Fórmenos..." Buuff. Quiero decir, honestamente....¿Quién en Valinor no ha ido todavía de visita turística a la cámara del tesoro de Finwë, ehhh?  
Sentada cerca de ella, balanceándose gentilmente en una mecedora de gemas incrustadas, la suegra de Nerdanel hizo una pausa para alisar el mantel que estaba bordando y sonrió agradablemente.  
-El chico me traía loca- dijo Míriel chascando los labios mientras enhebraba expertamente la aguja- Fëanor nunca hacía lo que le mandaban. Tengo que admitir que a veces me siento un poquito aliviada de que la mayor parte de su cuidado te fuera dejado a ti y a esa pobre cosita jovencita rubia que tomó Finwë...Indis, eso es. Si, tu y la pobre Indis soportasteis lo más fuerte- ella rió levemente, dirigiendo un condescendiente vistazo a la segunda esposa de su marido.  
-"Pobre Indis"- refunfuñó Indis desde el otro extremo de la habitación, dejando caer con violencia sus agujas de tricotar- Siempre "pobre Indis" solo porque su hijo era el favorito. No importa que mi Fingolfin entablara un combate singular con Morgoth. No importa que mi Finarfin tuviera la sensatez de quedarse en Valinor para ser rey... Oh, no, es "pobre Indis" porque nunca dio a luz a un Espíritu de Fuego....fijate la cosa....  
-Bueno ¿y que pasa con las rubias?- comentó Nerdanel, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Galadriel, que estaba plácidamente sentada haciendo yardas de encaje de ganchillo- No se si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero Fëanor tenía una especie de fijación obsesiva con tu pelo. No paraba de preguntarme porque no me lo peinaba como tu ¡Como si eso pudiera hacer que se parecieran! Y yo le replicaba todo el rato "Si, si, claro cariño, no dejes de avisarme cuando encuentres la manera de contener la luz de Laurelin"...no creía que lo fuera a hacer - movió lentamente los ojos- Entonces con una mirada hacia ti a Celebrimbor empezaron a ocurrírsele ideas... ese chico es tan parecido a su abuelo que a veces me asusta. Bien sabe Ilúvatar que no necesitábamos más joyería mágica en Arda.  
Lúthien, que estaba intentando enseñar a Arwen una vez más a tejerse una capa con su propio pelo, comenzó a hablar, su meliflua voz apenas teñida por el disgusto implícito de sus palabras  
-¡Y luego la gente siempre dice que las mujeres estamos obsesionadas con las joyas! Todo marchaba perfectamente cuando Beren y yo estábamos en la sala de Morgoth, Morgoth estaba hechizado, y Beren (después de que le despertara) había cogido un silmaril para mi padre. Pero entonces ¿qué es lo se le ocurre? ¡Se acerca a por el segundo! Y a partir de ahí todo el asunto fue empeorando...-pero entonces el rostro de la Más Bella Criatura que Jamás Caminó sobre la Tierra se volvió soñador- Pero fue muy romántico por su parte, pensar que yo valía mas que un silmaril...y como intentó protegerme yendo solo a Angband., aunque por supuesto tuve que ir a salvarle una vez más...y cómo me llamó "Tinúviel"-ella suspiró, un débil susurro de aliento perfumado.  
-¿Algún día pararán estos dos de arrullarse pensando en el otro?- siseó Nerdandel a Indis antes de continuar en voz alta.- Realmente, Lúthien, deberías parar de una vez. Sólo haces que recuerde lo aterrador que era mi marido.  
Aredhel se mofó, elevando una delgada mano blanca de la manta de montar que estaba remendando.  
-En el Departamento de Maridos Espeluznantes, creo que yo definitivamente me llevo la palma.  
-Cierto- admitió Nerdandel, mirando con curiosidad a la mujer de Eol- La verdad, siempre me he preguntado porque exáctamente te casaste con un tipo así.  
El rostro de Aredhel permaneció imbuido de élfica dignidad por unos momentos. Luego emitió un bajo silbido. -Solitario psicótico o no , solo añadiré que sabía hacer más cosas con las manos además de forjar espadas...y he aquí otra buen ejemplo de marido que no escucha a su esposa. Le dije que deberíamos usar control de natalidad. No estaba dispuesta a tener ningún niño en ese lugar fantasmal, mucho menos tener al heredero de alguien al que llaman "Elfo Oscuro". "Oh" me aseguró "yo me ocuparé de eso" ¿Qué ocurrió? Que di a luz al Creador de Demonios. ("Demon Spawn"??)  
Idril se estremeció, inclinándose más sobre su labor de punto.  
-¡Y cabezota!- continuó Aredhel, poniendo una mano en su cadera- Eru Todopoderoso, crees que el estar casado con una Noldo podría gradualmente disminuir su pequeño rencor contra ellos, no? ¡Veinte años y todavía no me permitía ni siquiera mencionarlos!  
-Hablando de cabezonería- intervino Elenwe, cuyas manos daban rápidas puntadas a un grueso edredón- Tu hermano, Aredhel, no podría ser igualado en eso. Yo morí cruzando Helcaraxe ¿Pero eso detuvo a Turgon de seguir a la Hueste hacia la Tierra Media? Oh, no. En su lugar se fue con los chicos, y peleó en sus batallas, y construyó su Reino Oculto.- apretó los labios amargamente- Entonces él no quiso abandonar su preciosa Gondolin. No importaba que Morgoth fuera en camino para destruirla. No importaba que el Señor de las Aguas le hubiera ordenado que se fuera. No importaba que yo estuviera languideciendo en Valinor: ¡lo único que le importaba era Gondolin, Gondolin, Gondolin!- los ojos de Elenwe se cubrieron de lágrimas, sus finos hombros temblaban.  
Galadriel se inclinó sobre ella y le palmeó amistosamente la mano.  
- Celeborn era igual- dijo la Dama de la Luz con su voz calmada y misteriosa- Navegué hacia el Oeste sola mientras el permanecía haciendo el tonto en la Tierra Media con Haldir y sus hermanos. Pero naturalmente, después de pasarme casi Tres Edades junto a él, la verdad es que no me sentía tan triste y preocupada con el asunto.......  
-Bueno, que te abandonen por la batalla o por hermandad puedo entenderlo- el gemido de Elwing llegó desde el otro lado de Galadriel- pero yo tuve que soportar al niño de mamá.¡Earendil me dejó expuesta al ataque en Tirion para ir a buscar a sus padres!¡¡A sus padres!!- sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulos, agitando las manos. Se inclinó hacia la derecha- Sin ánimo de ofender, Idril, se que es el Bendito y la Estrella de la Tarde y el mensajero que salvó a los Elfos y a los Hombres y todo eso, pero, realmente ¿te das cuenta de lo humillante que fue para mi? "¿Por qué no está contigo tu marido, Elwing? Oh, está por ahí, buscando a su padre y a su madre, pero debería volver pronto..."  
-Al menos estaba tratando de salvar a alguien- Finduilas miró fijamente su telar mientras tiraba de la aguja a través de él- Entre Gwindor y Mormegil (es decir, Turín), podrías decir que alguien podría estar pendiente para evitar que se me llevaran los orcos. En cambio Turín estaba muy ocupado en un concurso de mirada fija con un dragón, y Gwindor estaba , oh, el estaba todo celoso porque pasaba más tiempo con Turín...de verdad ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que debemos esperarles? Le creí muerto durante años. Entonces, de repente, aparece ¿y supuestamente tengo que abandonar a los demás?  
Miró alrededor buscando apoyo y se encontró con diez solemnes rostros élficos. Su cara se oscureció.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó- Me imagino que estaréis pensando que debería haber elegido a Gwindor. Pero Turín parecía tan, no se, tan vivo, y tan grosero, y Gwindor era tan...¡¡Oh, Hombres y Elfos, son todos iguales!!- acabó gritando, llevándose las manos a los ojos.  
-No, no, querida- dijo Míriel dulcemente- Los Elfos no se casan con sus hermanas.  
-¡Pero primos! ¡Primos!- Finduilas se defendió salvajemente, sacudiendo su pulgar hacia Idril-¡Preguntárselo a ella! ¡Preguntadle sobre aquel endemoniado chico, Maeglin!  
Elenwe reprimió un grito, girando su encendido rostro hacia su hija  
- ¿Idril?¡Maeglin! No puede ser cierto...  
El rostro de Idril estaba indignado  
-¡Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza casarme con él! Todo fue idea suya....  
-Además-interrumpió Nerdandel- tuvo una infancia muy perturbada.  
-Oh ,no, no empecemos otra vez con el mismo tema- Aredhel dejó caer su bordado a medida que se acaloraba- Y además tu eres la persona mas adecuada para hablar de infancias perturbadas, teniendo en cuenta que tienes la familia más disfuncional de la historia, incluyendo siete hijos que juraron una alianza de hacer la guerra a todo el mundo con el fin de conseguir traer un par de joyas de vuelta!  
Nerdandel se irguió ,con la boca abierta.  
-¡Bien! Discúlpeles por permanecer leales a su padre, no como otros elfos de los que prefiero no hablar...  
Aredhel se incorporó amenazadoramente, pero Galadriel colocó una mano calmante en su brazo y la hizo volver a su asiento.  
-Vamos, vamos, mis damas- dijo- Todas hemos tenidos nuestras dificultades en la vida.  
-Seguro, para ti es muy fácil hablar- murmuró Aredhel- Nunca has tenido ningún hijo...  
Luthien otorgó una sonrisa a las dos partes enfadadas para pacificarlas antes de hablar dulcemente a Arwen.  
-No tienes mucho que decirnos hoy, Undómiel.  
Arwen, con el rostro sereno, continuó con su esmeradas, expertas puntaditas de un material blando y negro.  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo-. Aragorn es perfecto.  
-Como Tuor- dijo Idril, y las dos compartieron la satisfecha mirada de complicidad de Elfas casadas con Edains.  
Celebrían, que hasta entonces había estado disfrutando escuchando silenciosamente las conversaciones de las otras, de repente cogió aire e hinchó el pecho.  
-¡¡Sencillamente no puedo entenderlo!!  
Las otras mujeres la miraron sorprendidas por su arranque.  
La afligida dama se levantó de un salto de su silla, un esbelto brazo gesticulando hacia el círculo de mujeres.  
-¡Luthien Ttinúviel! ¡Arwen Undómiel!¡ Idril Celebrindal! ¡Aredhel Ar-Feniel!¡ Finduilas Faelivrin!¡Míriel Serindë!- Entonces se señaló a si misma- ¡Celebrían hija de Celeborn!¡Celebrían, esposa de Elrond! ¿Es todo lo que soy para ellos? ¡Puedo ser mucho más que eso!  
-¡Por supuesto que lo puedes, y lo eres!- aseveró Galadriel entusiasmada.  
-¡Tu no hables!- Celebrían se giró rápidamente hacia ella- Tu tienes un nombre por cada persona que te conoce, Señora Artanis-Nerwen-Altáriel-Galadriel!  
Arwen miró preocupada a su madre.  
-Ya sabes que padre no era precisamente del tipo poético.....-intentó razonar con ella.  
Idril Celebrindal respiró profundamente  
– Realmente, Celebrian, ser nombrada después de tus pies no es tan emocionante.  
Míriel también frunció el ceño.  
- Yo solo era llamada la Bordadora. No es nada de lo una pueda jactarse.  
-¡Ah ahá!¡Ahahá! Finduilas asintió triunfalmente, agarrando el brazo de Míriel- Fue Turín quien me llamó Faelivrin. Eso significa "Resplandor del sol sobre los estanques de Ivrin" Gwindor, ahora todo lo que me llama es :¡Finduilas! ¿Qué opinas de eso?  
Elwing puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Celebrían. Y condujo a su nuera de vuelta a la silla.  
-A mi tampoco me dieron ningún otro nombre- dijo- Pero, Celebrían, eres la Reina de Plata, y yo soy Elwing "Star Spray"...¿Es que necesitamos algo más?  
Finduilas se rió con disimulo, Luthien asintió con la cabeza para darle ánimos. Idril empezó a examinarse los pies.  
-Además- añadió Aredhel - Era solo mi hermano el que me llamaba Ar-Feniel. De Eol solo obtenía (Aredhel puso voz grave) –"¡Esposa!, ¿Dónde está mi espada? ¡Esposa! ¿ Donde está mi hijo?¡Esposa! ¿Dónde estás TU?  
Idril se rió, secundando la moción.-Yo era llamada Celebrindal por mi padre. Seguro que Tuor ni siquiera sabía que me estaba llamando...  
Las mujeres se rieron con disimulo. Finalmente, Nerdanel volvió a pedir la atención de las damas.  
-Por mucho que nos quejemos- dijo- La verdad es que tampoco nos ha ido tan mal con nuestros maridos. Después de todo, hay alguien que está mucho, mucho peor que nosotras....  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio respetuoso  
  
-Baya de Oro- dijo Míriel- Pobre criatura.  
-He oido decir que la han encerrado en solitario...  
-No para de chillar algo sobre un tal merry dol, y de tocar un dol dilló....  



End file.
